Dynasty Warriors: Han Reborn
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Cao Cao had everything going for him, he had beaten Lu Bu, he had Liu Bei working for him, and he had control of Emperor Xian, but what happens when Liu Bei helps Emperor Xian escape, and joins forces with Ma Teng


-1I don't own Dynasty warriors/three kingdoms or its characters

Dynasty Warriors: Han Reborn

Chapter 1: Midnight Happenings

Everything was extremely peaceful, and the only light came full moon. Most people were a sleep at this hour of the night. Yet some people still had to work even at this hour. At one of the gates between Xu Chang and Luo Yang was being man by two guards, the night watch. the number of guards was so low because there had been no reports of any disruptive actions in over a month.

The two guards where leaning against their large spears, there eyes able to see more then normal because of the full moon overhead. One of the two guards, scanned the area for anything while the other one would rest a bit. Then knew if something were to happen, they would have two options left up to them. One they could try and fight, which would only work if what they were dealing with was small and easy to deal with. The second option was to hit a large gong which had been placed near the gate. the purpose of this gong was to be able to sound an alarm. The sound of the gong would be heard by others who would then sound a different gong and so forth until the a nearby officer on duty would know and be able to march forth to deal with the problem.

The guard who was totally awake, knew the odds of seeing anything really interesting was extremely low. Still he wondered what he would do if he did run into a life changing situation. Would he have the courage to stand against the treat or would he run away like a scared little chicken. Well, he had no clue, and more then likely he would never have to find out. This job was a pretty nice one for a solider. You had decent pay, and while, you could have bad work hours, it beat preparing for war against Yuan Shao. There were going to be a large number of people who would not come back from that upcoming war. Just like all of those who had died against, Lu Bu and the others in the past.

As he thought about the other place he could be, he noticed a large group of riders approaching him. His mind quickly panicked for a second after think of all of he deadly foes. He was about to do something, when he noticed who one of the riders was. It was Guan Yu, one of Liu Bei's men, anyone could pick him out due to his large beard. Liu Bei had been under the protection of his lord Cao Cao, since he had been ran out of his own home by Lu Bu a handful of months before. While it was odd to see a big whig this late at night, it did happen from what he had heard from other guards he knew.

The guard walked slowly but surely up to the horse of Guan Yu, who looked extremely calm. The guard looked at the group, which included a horse pulling a cart. There were a number of well armed guards, who were around the cart. The guard blinked once, wondering why Liu Bei was so worried about his safety.

"My lord, may I see your paperwork, my lord," the guard said keep his eye on each of the well armed guards.

Looking at the paperwork, he could see that it was all in order. It was a order to go to Luo Yang to meet with a someone who he had never heard of. The guard signaled the other guard to open up the gate for this group.

A short time before at Cao Cao palace, Cheng Yu walked into the main room to notice that something was off. The only person in the room, one of the emperor's handlers was holding his waste, and breathing extremely hard. While this man was not in the best of shape ever, one could only wonder why he was so out of breath. The man's eyes widened as he noticed Cheng Yu.

"Lord, the emperor, he is lock in his own room. I can't get in," the man said faintly.

Cheng Yu sighed, what a brat, this emperor had done this a couple of times, when he was younger, but why could he not act more like a grown up, and stop this. "Go get the guards, now, you should of done it earlier."

"Yes, my lord," the man said moving as quickly as he could to find more help.

Cheng Yu looked over the large doors, and pushed slightly against it. It was clear right off that it was blocked by something large as the guards came rushing in, he noticed one of the guards had a axe. With a single look at the guard, he was able to get him to hand over the axe. Cheng Yu then went to work breaking down the door systematically. After a bit he could hear that the door was going to fall down. He could only thing about what he would tell the emperor if he was allowed, but instead, he would have to be very guarded with what he was going to say.

A second later the door was down, and Cheng Yu looked into the room to notice the large desk that was blocking his path. With the door down, though It was easy to get over into the room. Once in the room, the real situation hit Cheng Yu.. The emperor was not hiding in his room, no, he had only pretend that. He was not even in the room. Cheng Yu looked around noticing a open window, and then turned to a guard.

"Send the word out, make sure that all of the gates are careful of who passes though tonight, it is possible that the emperor is with one of them."

By this time though, Liu Bei was already in Luo Yang. He was in the prefects office talking politely about the plans for the meeting with a group of traders the next day, and all of the preparedness of Luo Yang to handle to group, since the lords, and the army were on the northern front preparing for the fight with Yuan Shao. As the prefect talked, he noticed Guan Yu had not left the room yet, it was amazing how loyal the great warrior was to his lord. How Liu Bei got such a loyal follower was amazing.

As he was thinking, the door suddenly opened, with a messenger running in. The young man was sweat running down his face, and his face showed pure horror.

"Lord, an army, is here, it is Ma Teng, he brought his whole force, they are at the gates, what should we do."

"Lord, Liu Bei, it is great you're here, we will need your troops for this fight," the prefect said with a smile, a second before noticing Guan Yu's blade at his throat.

"No that won't happen, you will surrender if you wish to life," Liu Bei replied.

"Yes, of course, but lord why are you doing this," the prefect asked worried.

One the other of Liu Bei's soliders took of his helmet, leaving the prefect in wonder, it was none other then Emperor Xian.

"He did this under my order, Cao Cao is a traitor using me to get more power, I had to put a end to this"

A bit later, Liu Bei, Emperor Xian were standing looking at Ma Teng riding up with his forces.

"Lord Ma Teng, it is good to see that you arrived," Emperor Xian yelled out to Teng who was at that moment getting of his own horse.

Ma Teng, moved up to the emperor, and bowed before him, "You lord, it is a honor to help in this act, when Dong Cheng told me, I had to help."

"I am just glad to know that there are such loyal people such as yourself and Lord Liu Bei."

Ma Teng, raise and look at Liu Bei, "Well Xuande, I have not meet you before, but it is a great honor."

Liu Bei smiled, "Like wise, I know one thing, Cao Cao won't be happy in the least when he hear about this."

"Yeah, I kind of wish I could be their to see the look on his face when he hears about it," Ma Teng replied with a short laugh.

A/N- this Is just something that popped into my mind, I hope if you read this you like it.


End file.
